moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sinar Svilring
Information *'Name:' Sinar Svilring *'Race:' Blood Elf *'Age:' Young Adult *'Gender:' Female *'Height/Weight:' 5'7"(short)/ 167lbs. *'Class:' Paladin *'Birthplace:' Silvermoon City *'Current Residence:' The Undercity *'Professions:' Weaponsmith/Miner *'Family:' Vyn (father/unknown), Caelri (mother/unknown), Venalis (sister/unknown), Levyn (Brother/living) *'Association:' General of Vermeil Cruor Appearance The young, innocent facade seemed to fade quickly for this elf. While she once strode into battle hauling a massive two-handed sword after her, she seems to have taken up with a bit more protection; preferring an efficient blade and a shield. Lean muscles lay hidden underneath layers of plate, the only non-plate piece being her beloved tabard signifying her allegience to the Shattered Sun Offensive (SSO). Large stone hoops hang from her ears, trollish markings on each of them signifying her allegiance with the Zandalari tribe, and along the tips of ears are triple studs; diamond-emerald-diamond in order. A long scar marks the right side of her face from the eyebrow to her chin; although her hair and face armour seem to cover it if you aren't looking. A matching scar trails along the right side of her body, from ribs wrapping around to the back of thigh. Two silver rings protrude from the left side of her bottom lip. As of late, strange tribal tattoos design here and there along her face and body; the occasional bloodthistle leaf visable on her left upper arm. History 'Early On' Abandoned as a baby, Sinar was found by the Priest Michei Del'Ros. It was then that he adopted her, making her a ward of his estate and organization, hoping to save the young girl from a similar past. The girl's life was rather uneventful throughout her 'teen' years, and she accompanied the Priest on many research excursions, helping to categorize and document his alchemical work. As the Sin'Dorei were re-introduced to the Horde, Sinar set off on her own path. It was not long before the girl had found the beginnings of what she'd sought, something that had been in her blood for some time; and yet, it wasn't as she had imagined it. The structure and following of the Blood Knights seemed fake to her, and so early in her 'career' she struck out, seeking to find the revelation she so desired for the true path of a Paladin. It was in these travels that she first came across the Zandalari in the Stranglethorn Jungles. Although not all of the true Zandalari tribe, this pack of misfits had given Sinar a sense of something more, a life outside of the family the Priest had provided. While she had not been taken in fully by the tribe, there were connections made then that have lasted to present day. 'Introduction to the Outlands' During the Paladin's travels, her work in the Outlands is probably one of the most influential on her persona. It was there that she learned to further her discipline and duty, taking over as the General of Vermeil Cruor from her benefactor and mentor, Michei. In Shattrath, Sinar continued to work closely with her allies in aiding the battle against Kael'thas, and later, Kil'jaeden; providing assistance in the disposal of several demons and fel-tainted worshippers that crowded the Isle of Quel'Danas. As time continued, the young Paladin honed her smithing skills, turning out many pieces of plate as well as blades to assist in outfitting others. A set of brightly-smoldering jade eyes would be opened during this time, fixated on those around her; perhaps a little too fixated. It was around this time that Sinar had begun to chew the occasional Bloodthistle Leaf, the effects seeming to soothe her after a long day of work. 'Admittance to the North' That Bloodthistle would prove to be more useful as Sinar moved onward to Northrend, however. As the Sunwell quelled it's forces, and Northrend became accessible, the young woman would be tried once more. Whispers chased her forward, following her every footstep, beckoning her to continue through the bloodlust, through the heartache, through the sanity. Consulting a physician, she could do nothing else to silence these thoughts besides a greater dose of the thistle consumption; even going on to take up smoking the leaves. Curiousities seemed to peek along her mind during these travels, as a familiar face came into her life. While they had met in passing a few times, it seemed now was the time for this man to change Sinar's life. It was only a short matter of time before the young woman became enamoured with Levyn Morningray, unbeknownst to either that they were in fact long-separated siblings. In the weeks leading up to this found knowledge, they spoke more and more, sharing personal information about eachother as well as tips for the battlefield; and it seemed that these knowledges only grew more after the realization. With the hope of old family ties renewed, Sinar continued her battles in Northrend, finally seeming to reach a new height of presence. She was 'On top of the World', as they say, and nothing could tear her down. Nothing.. except the knowledge of learning she was pregnant. 'The Mourning of Two Lives' After a chance encounter had left the young adult with child, Sinar had decided a bit of a clean-up was in order. Reluctantly she gave up the thistle, and so the whispers began once more; taunting her closer to insanity. It was perhaps the only saving grace that she'd had a staple in her life now, as Levyn had begun to take a proper, brotherly role. Unfortunately, the young Paladin, just getting a grasp on the impending birth of her fatherless child, would be struck another blow; having miscarried at 3 1/2 months. Present Day Nowadays, if any happen to see the once-smiling woman, it is in a constant state of mourning. Having given up her plate and weaponry, she meanders idly at times. She can often be noted milling around in Silvermoon City, or more recently, among the denizens of the Icecrown Citadel; where the entrancing whispers have led her once more, beckoning. If called, there isn't much of a chance she would rightfully answer, dependant on who. Idiosyncrasies * Chainsmokes Bloodthistle cigarettes 24/7 if she's able. * Surprisingly, good with children and great for babysitting. (Not counting the recent happenings) * Trusting. -Too- trusting. Relationships Levyn Morningray is Sinar's elder brother, and pretty much the only driving force keeping her to take care of herself lately. Having taken temporary residence with the young Paladin, he watches over her when he's able; his work at times keeping them apart. It seems they are trying to make up for lost time by staying within eachother's presence when possible. Michei Del'Ros-Chaoti Thián is Sinar's adoptive father, and her benefactor. An Alchemist, Michei has worked closely with the Royal apothecaries since the disaster of the Wrathgate, in an attempt to soothe relations within the Horde. A man of Light, this Priest as worked hard on the battlefield and off, having been present for many major battles with his chosen professions. Michei was also the creator of the organization known only as Vermeil Cruor, however; the reasons for said organization, as well as the reasons as to why he's given control to Sinar, remain a mystery to all. Category:Horde Category:Horde Paladin Category:Blood Elf